


Long Days End In Dinner Dates

by princelogical



Series: Harry Potter Snipplets [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Ron is trying to be a good boyfriend, hermione is tired, it's just pure pointless fluff here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 20:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10749333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princelogical/pseuds/princelogical
Summary: Sometimes the library isn't Hermione's favourite place.





	Long Days End In Dinner Dates

It was beginning to grow unbearably hot inside of the library, as Hermione sat, her back bent over a pile of books. She began to consider if the research put into her admissions paper was even worth it. Exhaustion was beginning to take over and even though she loved the place, it was beginning to get quite stuffy from sitting around inside nearly the entire day. Perhaps it was time to take a break.

She began scooping up the books and cleaning up the table she’d been seated at. She took a look outside and her mood dropped a few more degrees. It was pitch black out, meaning she had sat in the library, alone, for _hours_ , without eating, walking or a break of any sort. For someone who was supposed to be clever, she sure felt pretty stupid.

With a sigh and a huff, she lifted the books and made her way to the desk to check them out. Perhaps she could read more of them later. Alone. Again. Just in a different setting. She scrubbed her eyes, as if the action could magically chase her stress away.

“Hermione?”

She jerked around at the voice and unintentionally smiled when she saw Ron making his way towards her.

“What’re you doing in the library? With books?” she asked, smirking.

He grinned. “Looking for you.”

“Me?” she asked.

“I figured you’d be beat from studying so I thought maybe we could get… dinner?”

It was said so pathetically sheepishly and… so true to _Ron_ , Hermione couldn’t help the laugh bubbling in her throat. “I never thought I’d live to see the day you come up with a brilliant idea, Ronald, but here we are.”

He blushed. “...So that’s a yes.”

She laugh and nudged his shoulder lightly. “Yes. Now help me get my books to the desk or I just might have to cancel.”

Ron turned even redder. “You wouldn’t.”

She grinned and tossed her hair then handed Ron a pile of books. “Don’t test me.”

  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
